Saria VS Malon
by Food Noob
Summary: As you know Saria is Link's childhood friend. But when Link gose on his adventure, he meets other friends like Malon, and Zelda, and dosen't spend alot of time with Saria and alot of time with Malon. Saria gets so "heart broken" that she punches Malon.
1. Default Chapter

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda, Nintendo dose. But I wrote this story and worked hard on it. I hope you injoy it. Here's the frist Chapter.

**Saria VS. Malon**

by **Overprotective Mario**

**Prologue**

** Author's Note:** Even though I am sad and alone I am able to wright this story. I'm Writhing this story by my self at my house. It hurts to be left out of fun things that people do. Well if you are a brother or a sister that has a younger sibling, you probably have left out your younger sibling when your friends come over. But it's a very common thing for older siblings to leave their younger sibling out of stuff they do with their friends because they need some time with their friends with out a littler person jumping around them.

There are some people who don't have a lot of friends and are mistreated by other people. And that can be very lonely. It also hurts to be made fun of and for people to spread rumors about you. It hurts to have friends that take advantage of you and to lie to you and tell secrets about you. You would probably would know that friends like that are not really your friends and just like you because off a different reason. For instance, lets say you were rich. Friends that do stuff like that would only like you because your family has a lot of money, not because you're a nice person. Just remember that life can be very lonely some times.

**Chapter One**

One day Saria was outside waiting for Link to meet her at her house. She was siting on a rock waiting for him to come to her house just like he Promised to come over and Spend the day with her. "Where is he, he was supposed to be here two Hours ago!" Saira Said in a frustrated voice. Then suddenly Saria saw a Green figure and some girl coming over to her. She saw that they were getting closer and closer to her. There she can see that it was Link and Malon. She was very mad that she saw Malon with Link because he had been spending a lot of time with Malon and pretty much no time with her for the past few weeks.

Link came over to her and Malon was standing behind him. "Hi Saria." Said Link. "Your late." Saria said Impatiently. "Hi Saria." Said Malon. Saria was very mad to see Malon there, but she went with the flow. "Oh about that." Link stuttered. "Last night, Malon came over and it got late and--" "I don't what to here it." Saria interrupt impashontly and got off the rock she was sitting on and faced Link and Malon. "Can we just do something together?" Saria asked Link. "Well ok lets do stuff." Said Link.

"Hey Saria!" Came a voice from behind Saria, it was Mido and he was holding flowers in his hand and I bet you know who the flowers were for. Now we all know that Mido has a crush on Saria and is jealous of Link's friendship with Saria and doesn't like Link because of that and we also know that Saria can't stand Mido always being so mean to everyone.

"Oh, hi Mido." Saria said Impatiently. "Hi Mido." said Link. "Yeah, yeah. Hello Fairyboy. Or should I say, FairyLessboy!" Mido laughed. "Oh shut up Mido!" Saria said angerly. "He is not a FairyLessboy!" "Yeah, yeah," Said Mido. "So Saria? Do you want to go get lunch at the Marketplace with me?" Mido asked Saria while holding the bouquet of flowers over to her. "Mido get lost! would ya!" Saria said angerly. "Actually I think we all could use some lunch." Malon said happily. Malon took a few steps over to Mido and stated to flirt with him. "You know it's very nice of you to take us all to lunch." Then Mido's face turned red."Well I-I-I." Mido blushed. It made Saria very jealous to see that not only did Malon take Link away from her but she was taking the one person she knew had a crush on her.

"You know, those flowers are very pretty." Malon flirted. "Yes they are." Said Mido. "Do you want them?" Asked Mido. "Why, I would love them!" Malon said happily. "Thank you so much Mido." Said Malon and took the flowers from Mido. 'Those flowers were ming!' Saria thought to herself angerly. "Wow. I didn't Know that Mido was great friends with Malon." Said Link. "We are now." Malon Said happily.

Then Malon got closer to Mido. "Mido is so generis, he's taking us out to lunch and gave me my favorite kind of flowers." said Malon. "Well I am generis." Mido bragged "I think should give him a reword." Said Malon and took one more step word Mido and this time she was right in fount of him. "How about I give you a kiss?" She said trying to look as pretty as possible. This Made Saria boiling mad so mad and it made her face as red as fire.

"Are you alright Saria?" Link asked Saria Nervously. "Yeah, Im fine! Just fine!" Saria said very angerly. "Well... ok." Mido said blushing. Malon and Mido put there lips in a kissing position and were just about to kiss, when all of a sudden Saria charged at Malon like if she was a bull and punched her out of the way so she couldn't kiss him. Malon fell to the ground. "Don't you touch him Malon!" Saria yelled at Malon. Everyone even the Kokiri elves in the village looked at Saria and gasped.

"What's your problem Saria!" Malon yelled at Saria. "I'm sick of being ignored by Link, and Im sick of people choosing you over me, and I'm sick of that stupid song that you always sing, and I'm sick of you!" Saria screemed very loud. "And one more thing sister! if you ever touch Link or Mido ever again, you will be eating through a tub when I'm threw with you and don't just that because I'm a Kokiri elf that I can't do that!" Saria yelled at Malon. Everyone was shocked to see that Saria was yelling at Malon. Malon got up off the ground and walked slowley over to Saria and was wright in fount of her, then she started to speak "Is that a challenge?" Malon asked Saria in an angery voice. "You bet it is!" said Saria. "Lon Lon Ranch!" Said Malon "Tomorrow, 12:00 PM! You and me are going to dance! And don't be late!" Said Malon using a phrase which hear means "Going to fight with her". Then Malon walked out of Kokiri forist whale stamping her feet angerley. When Malon left, Saria walked in to her house and slamed the door shut.

"This is not good." said Mido. "You can say that again." Said Link. Then they quietly walked away from Saria's house so that Saria woundn't hear them talking. Then they started to think of a way to make Saria and Malon to make up and call the fight off, unfortunele their not going to call off the fight, that's all I can tell you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclamer:** I don't own Zelda, Nintendo dose. But I still worked hard on this story. I hope you enjoy it. And please leave Reviews so I could see how I'm doing on this story.

****

**Chapter 2**

Now, its very hard to see your closest friend spending a lot of time with someone else and spending pretty much no time with you. But that doesn't mean you should have a fight with the person who is taking away your closest friend from you. You should talk with your friend if you are feeling left out and they will make some time to play with you, but I think that Saria was to angery to think about that because it hurts being left out of stuff. Trust me that it really hurts to be left out, its happend to me a lot.

Link and Mido were making planes on how to stop this dreadful fight. Dreadful is a word witch here means "something terrible". Its hard to beleave that Link and Mido would work together because they both hate each other, but they didn't think about that because they both care about the'ir friends Saria and Malon. So they both worked together on a plan, but they didn't have mutch luck.

"What if we send Malon a letter that saids **_I'm sorry Malon _**and make it say it's from Saria." Said Link. "Then she will read it and see that the letter is not Saria's hand writing." Said Mido. "Or we could--- no, that's not good." Mido said sadly. "Well I'm out of ideas." Said Link. "Me too." said Mido. Then they sat down feeling sad.

Then all of a sudden they saw Zelda coming in to the forest. Link and Mido ran over to her when she just entered the forist. "Hi guys" said Zelda. Link and Mido were just about to talk but Zelda interuped. "Somethings wrong with Malon," Said Zelda "I saw her walking by her self and said hello to her, but she just looked at me and glared at me and just ran all the way to Lon Lon Ranch without saying anything to me." Zelda said sadly. "Well that's what we were going to tell you." Said Link. "Why? What's wrong with Malon?" Asked Zelda. Then Link and Mido told Zelda what happened with Saria and Malon. "That's terrible!" Said Zelda. "But why do you think Saria would punch Malon?" Asked Zelda. "Maybe because she's got a crush on me." Mido said anxiously. "Pifffft. You wish," Said Zelda. "Link? How long have you known Saria?" Asked Zelda. "My whole life. Why?" Said Link. "And when was the lass time you went to see her alone." Asked Zelda. "I can't remember, I have been hanging at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon and helping her taking care of Epona and the horse's ever since I met her and after that fierce battle with Ganondorf." Link explained.

Then Zelda started to think for a few seconds. Then she started to speck. "Of corse," She said. "I think you have ben spending too much time with Malon and not anuff time with Saria and Saria knows that she has known you since for ever and then when Malon comes you spend more time with her insted of Saria. And that makes her mad." Zelda explained. "I think she's right Link." Said Mido.

Then Link looked down and felt very guilty. "I guess so." He said sadly. "What's wrong Link?" asked Zelda. Then Link looked at Zelda and Mido and started to speak. "Its just that Saria did so much for me and look what I did to her," Said Link. Then Link took out an Ocarina. "Look at this!" He said. "Link! Is that the Fairy Ocarina that Saria gave to you a while ago!" Asked Mido. "Yes." Said Link. "I thought you got rid of that when I gave you the Ocarina of time." Said Zelda. "No way would I do something like that," Said Link "But look."

Then he began shaking the Ocarina. Then something metal fell out of one of one the key holes and fell on the ground. Link picked it up and showed Zelda and Mido it. "This is half of the friendship pin that Saria gave me when we was six," Said Link. "But Saria has the other half or at lest I hope she still dose." He said. "Oh. I get it." Said Zelda. "Me two." Said Mido. "You must be very close to her." Said Zelda.

Then Link took the friend ship pin and pined it on his shirt and put the Fairy Ocarina in his pocket. "That's why we have to stop the fight," Said Link. "Are you with me?" He asked Zelda and Mido. "I'm in," said Zelda. "What about you Mido?" Asked Zelda. "Fine, I'll do it. But after this we are going to be arch enemies again." Mido said to Link in a series way. "Ok." said Zelda. "Lets go to my castle and make a plan to stop this fight." she said. Mido and Link nodded and the three of them left the forest and went to Hyrule castle and ran up the stairs to Zelda's room and tried to think of a plan.

Before we go on with the story I just want you to know that I'm curious how Mido, Saria and the other Kokiri elves leave the forest, because in the game **The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time **when you just begin playing the game and get out of your house and see Saria. You talk to her and she saids that she is so happy for you that you have a fairy and stuff like that. When you finish talking to her, you are able to go anywhere in the forist, but if you try to leave the forest, you will see a Kokiri elf standing there and he saids to you that "The Great Deku tree said that if a Kokiri elf left the forest he or she will die". And then later in the game some of the Kokiri elves leave the forest. But I'm going to pretend that the Kokiri elf doesn't say that because I want to finish telling you the story.

Meanwhile back at Lon Lon Ranch when Malon got there she went into the stable and saw Mr. Ingo working in there. "Hi Malon." said Mr. Ingo. "Oh, hi Mr. Ingo." Malon said as if something were bothering her but it had nothing to do with him. "Your Father Talon put me in charge of the ranch while he is gone. He said he had stuff to do at Gerudo Valley." Said Mr. Ingo. "Ok." Malon said angerly again. "Hey Malon? Im not the kind of person to ask you this, but what's wrong?" Said Mr. Ingo.

Then Malon told him what happened at Kokiri forest. "So your fighting that forest girl Saria here tomorrow?" asked Mr. Ingo. "That is correct Mr. Ingo." Said Malon. Then Mr. Ingo glared at Malon angerly. "Your father put me in charge of this ranch while he is gone! And there will be no--" Then Mr. Ingo paused for a moment and then smiled at her as if she were a pot of gold then a person. Or in this case, a Hylian.

I think that you know that this was a shock for Malon to see because Mr. Ingo was always so grouchy. And would get mad because Talon wouldn't work as hard as him. And Malon hadn't seen him smile in years. "My dearest Malon." He said and put one arm around her sholders and sat her down on a hea stack and sat next to her. "Did I ever tell you about my fight with a Kokiri?" "No," She said in a freaked out voice. "In fact, you never told me a story." She said in a freaked out voice again. "Heh heh, Well let me tell you." He said. "I was about your age when it happend. I got in an argument with a Kokiri. The greedy thing stole my Rupees that my Mom gave me to buy a cow. So I ran after him and chased him into a dead end. I told him to give me back my Rupees and he said no. So I charged at him and I started fighting with him. He put up a good fight. Eventually I pined him down and reached for his pocket, but he somehow escaped from me and punched me in the eye and gave me a good beating and ran away. I looked all over Hyrule for him but I couldn't find him. When I went home and told my mother and father they said I was a weakling and sent me to bed without supper." Mr. Ingo explained

Then he looked down and sounded like he was sad. "That, was the worst day of my childhood." Mr. Ingo said sadly. Then he looked up at Malon and smiled and lift her up in the air. "But you can avenge me!" He said happily looking up at the poor child. "Ok." Malon said sacredly. "Hey Mr. Ingo" Said Malon "Yes my child." said Mr. Ingo. "Can you put me down?" Asked Malon. "Oh, sorry." Said Mr. Ingo and put the poor child down. "Well come on." Said Mr. Ingo. "We have to train tonight. We wouldn't want you to lose the big fight tomorrow." Said Mr. Ingo. Then Mr. Ingo led her outside to the corral and started training her for the fight.

Meanwhile back at Hyrule castle Link, Zelda and Mido where thinking of a way to stop the fight for hours and weren't getting much luck even with Zelda helping them. Then it started getting late at night. "What if we... no that's stupid." Said Link. "Or we can... no." Said Zelda. "Well guys its getting late, Link, we should get going." Said Mido. "But the fight is tomorrow." Said Link. "No Link, he's right you should get going. Don't worry, will think of something." Said Zelda. "Ok," Said Link. "Bye Zelda." Said Link. "Bye Zelda." Said Mido. "Bye Link, bye Mido." Said Zelda. Then Link and Mido went home and went to bed.

Meanwhile Saria was still in her house feeling all Depressed. Depressed is a word witch here means "very sad". She was laying down in her bed. "Oh why do I get my self into these Dreadful things?" Saria asked herself. She looked at her dresser and saw the double picture frame that was taken when she was six. One of the pictures was of Saria and Link playing in the mud in the Lost woods. The other one was a picture of Link siting on a rock in the Lost woods holding Saria like a baby with some mud on them and Saria was giving Link the bunny ears and they were laughing. And if you were wondering how those pictures were taken, It was Saria's fairy took the pitchers with a pictograph box.

Saria remembered the day those pictures were taking. She also remembered what a great day it was. It was Also the day she gave Link the friendship pin. She had a lot of memories that her and Link spend together. Then she began to cry.

Now of corse you know that your parents love you. And when your feeling sad and start to cry that your parents will try to make you feel better and do something nice for you, like take you out for ice cream or play a game with you or just talk to you and find out why your sad and give you a hug and try to make you feel better. But of course you know that Kokiri elves don't have parents except for the Great Deku Tree who is know as their father and did create the Kokiri elves. But the great Deku tree also gave each Kokiri elf their own fairy that comes to them when the Great Deku Tree summons the Kokiri, and the fairy stays with them forever and helps them with stuff. And of corse you know that Saria's fairy was a very kind one and always looked out for Saria. So the fairy flew over to the very bottom drawer of Saria's dresser and was pointing over to the drawer trying to tell her that there was something in the drawer.

"Hey!" The fairy said. "Over here in that drawer!" The fairy said again. "Is there something you want to show me?" Asked Saria. She got out of bed and went over to the drawer and kneeled on her knees and looked at the very bottom drawer. "What's in the drawer?" She asked her fairy. "Something very important to you." Said the fairy. Then Saria opened the drawer and saw what was in it. It was the same shirt that she ware on the day she gave Link the friendship pin. But the other half of the friend ship pin was pined on the shirt. "It's the pin!" Saria said happily. So she quickly took off her shirt and put on the one she found in the drawer. Of corse she outgrew the shirt that was in the drawer because she hadn't worn it since she was six and her shoulders and bellybutton were showing and you normally shouldn't wear clothing like that when you fight with someone because you can get a bad scrape or a bad bruise on your belly or your back. But the fight wasn't until tomorrow and she didn't care that her bellybutton or her sholders were showing.

So she put on the shirt and went out side and went into the Lost Woods. She ran to her favorite spot in the Lost Woods and sat on her favorite stump and took out her ocarina and started to play her song that she called **Saria's song**. She would always go to her spot and play that song when she was felling sad and scared. Then she stopped playing. "I better go home now. I'll need rest for the big fight tomorrow." She said to herself and went home. "I can win." She said before she went to bed. Then Saria went to sleep.

When Malon was done training with Mr. Ingo she was nervous about the big fight too. She ran to the middle of the corral and started singing her favorite song that her mother taught her before her mother passed away. The song was called **Epona's song**. This was the song that Saria was sick of hearing Malon sing.Malon would always sing that song when she was feeling sad and scared. Then she stopped singing and went in her house and went to bed. "I can win." Said Malon and went to sleep.


End file.
